eyeofhorusfandomcom-20200215-history
The Story of JJ
The Story of JJ is property of me, DaughterofTerpsichore. Editing it without permission is a no-no. Got it, you clownfarts? Well, this is just the story of a child of two powerful magicians. No plot yet.... ~DoT the Waffle Queen 18:55, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Chapter 1 "KHUFU!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled at my friend, Khufu Jr. We hung on to eachother as they flew off the roof, on top of a sled. We landed in a snowdrift on the ground, covered in snow. I stood up and brushed my dark brown hair out of my eyes. "Well, that was fun." Khufu snorted in agreement and I grabbed the sled out of the snow. Then my dad walked out of Brooklyn House... "JJ, i thought i told you not to do dangerous things like that anymore." "You did. But it wasn't as dangerous becauase we had cushions." I pulled on of the pillows out of my jacket and showed it to my dad. Then Khufu stood up and showed my father the two pillows on his back and front, held to his body with one of my scarves. "And i made sure we landed in a soft pile of snow, Dad. We're fine." Then my mother walked out of the house and ran over to us. "What happened? I heard someone screaming. Was it you, JJ?" "Yeah, Khufu and I were sledding off the roof." My mother shook her head disappointingly and i brushed the snow of my jacket. "Well....... I'm just going to go up to my room, then....." I snuck behind them and ran up to my room, Khufu on my heels. I jumped onto my bed and buried my head in the pillow. Then Khufu started picking dirt and bugs out of my hair. I flopped onto my back and looked at Khufu. "Why didn't you warn me about my parents?" "I did. I told you that they might see us and you'd get in trouble." Oh, yeah. There's something i haven't mentioned yet. I can understand animals, and vice versa. I looked at Khufu and said, "Whatever." I got off my bed and went over to my dresser. There was a special banquet tonight, and it was already 5 o'clock. Everyone had to wear Egyptian attire, so i had to wear a linen dress and a wig.... A dress.... Bleugch. I didn't have to wear a wig, but i had to wear a bunch of make up and stuff. I grabbed my blak eyeliner and had Khufu help me put it on. I put on a layer of blush and lip gloss. Then i combed out my hair and put on a golden band. I slipped on the dress and looked at my clock. It was already 6! I was going to be late. I hopped towards my door while putting on my sandals. I opened the door and ran down to the Great Hall. Most of the people were already sitting at the large table, including my parents and Khufu Sr. I quietly ran to my spot at the table, inbetween my parents. Khufu sat next to his father, who had a bowl of flamingo meat in front of him. Khufu Sr would eat only things that ended with O, but Khufu Jr. would eat anything. Then my great uncle, a very old man, and the Chief Lector, walked in and sat at the head of the table. He was visiting, and my father was his nephew. He stood up when everyone arrived and spoke. "Peope of the 21st Nome! I welcome you to my annual visit! This year, my great niece, JJ Kane, has been appointed the combat magic teacher. JJ, would you please stand?" Amos gestured to me and I stood up. Everyone stared at me, and i felt my cheeks get red. I waved and then sat back down. "Sadie Stone, my nephew, and Walt Stone, her husband, have brought in a new trainee. Their son, Nick, is now old enough to start training. He has chosen to be a elementalist, and is already able to summon the five elemements. Care to demonstrate, Nick?" Nick, my 5 year old cousin, pointed at his plate with his wand, and said 'cheese' and a block of cheese appeared on his plate. He picked it up and took a bite out of it. "YUMMY!" He ate the rest and then sat back down. "Now, since i have said all our important news, let's eat!" Amos sat down, and filled his plate with meat, fruit, and veggies. I grabbed some dates, plum, a piece of beef, and poured some milk into my cup. As soon as i took a bite of my beef, the door of the Great Hall slammed open. WIP